


The library

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is not sure if allowing a film crew into his home was a good idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	The library

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: selcouth.
> 
> Not sure if I used the prompt in the way it was meant, I couldn't find the word in any dictionary, so don't really know the context. See for yourself.

Arthur had a constant frown on his face. He knew he needed the money to keep the Pendragon estate going, maintaining the old castle ate most of the income. So he had allowed a film crew to shoot their movie here. It still didn’t mean that he had to like it, right? He hadn’t thought that a film crew would emit a constant level of noise and that he was limited in where he went in his own home.

He took a deep breath as he entered his library – or rather the library his father had left him along with everything else – ready to enjoy a bit of silence as the film team took its lunch break. 

The frown deepened when he found a man lying on the leather couch, his feet up on the arm rest, his eyes closed. At least he’d had the decency to take off his shoes, as Arthur noticed. He cleared his throat. When the man didn’t react, Arthur took a moment to take in the stranger’s features. Broad shoulders, dark hair and strong cheekbones where the first things he noticed. Judging from the way the man had to put his feet up on the arm rest while his head rested on one of the pillows, Arthur assumed that he was about as tall as himself. And yet, he couldn’t just wander in here and take a nap! Arthur cleared his throat again with a bit more force.

The man made a face and a grumbly noise and slowly opened his eyes and it needed all of Arthur’s manners not to stare. He had never seen eyes of such a blue, the man was simply beautiful. 

“Oh…err…hi.” The man scrambled up and rubbed his eyes in a gesture that was too adorable for someone his age. 

“Hello. You are aware that this part of the mansion is private property that is not to be entered?”

Just sitting there, squeezing his eyes shut and massaging his temples, the other man nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry. It’s just so noisy out there and the light today is killing me. I have a murder headache.” He looked up, threw Arthur a shaky smile and then reached for his shoes. “But I reckon, they will need me again soon, so I better…”

Yes, Arthur wanted to say, go, leave me alone, do your movie and be gone as soon as possible. Of course, his good upbringing didn’t allow that. “Nina can bring you some painkillers.” He turned and reached for the house phone.

“No, don’t. Thanks, but I don’t believe in painkillers. This will pass soon.” 

The man got up and Arthur noticed that he had been right, he was even a little bit taller than him, which made him even more attractive. He watched as the other tried to straighten his shirt and pulled the suspenders over his shoulders. The way the muscles moved under the white cotton made him swallow. 

“Are you certain? Oh, you probably have your own physician here or your own medication along.” Those film people were all into drugs anyway, weren’t they?

“No, we don’t, but I will be fine, thanks. Just…,” the man flashed Arthur a brilliant smile, “please don’t tell the Earl that I have been in here. We’re not supposed to…you know, wander off and they say he’s a bit strange.”

“Oh?” Arthur had a difficult time to hide his amusement. The man obviously had no idea who he was talking to. “Is that what they say?”

“Yes, a bit strange and drawn back and yet pompous and…anyway, I better be going.” 

“That’s exactly what they say about the film people.” Arthur had rolled his eyes when they had gotten the memo about how to – as in not at all – approach the actors.

“Strange and pompous and drawn back?” The man smiled.

“Indeed.” Arthur couldn’t help but smile back. “Especially the one who’s apparently the main character. We’ve been informed that he does not like to even be looked at since he’s a shy creature. I will never understand why he became an actor then.” 

“I’m sure he has his reasons.” Did Arthur imagine that or did the smile turn a lot more amused at that? “Anyway, I should be going. It was good talking to you, my head is a lot better.”

“Any time.”

The door closed behind the man and Arthur stood in the dark and cool library that felt very empty now and for the first time since the shooting started, he wondered if it was such a bad idea to let the crew in.

Take me to the [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1912164)


End file.
